


finish what we started

by theprincessed



Series: Robert Week 2018 [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Robert, the careers advisor, meets a surly bloke with an attitude at the local college.(Day 3: Free Day - AU)





	finish what we started

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Day 3! I actually enjoyed writing this a lot. I don't usually do that many AUs either.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Trying to get a group of students interested in a visit to the local college on a Thursday afternoon is like actually herding a bunch of kids outside of school. They've moaned for the whole short journey that they'd rather use their free lesson for something else, but that's precisely why Robert's been allowed to take them out in the first place.

Robert's not their teacher. He only seems to have brief control when he dares raise his voice, but it's his job as their careers advisor to get them thinking about life after school, even if it's the furthest thing from their minds. They're a troublesome lot, but that's partly why Robert likes what he does. It's a challenge to introduce students to what's out there in the great beyond, to encourage them that whatever anybody else says, they can achieve their dreams, providing they're somewhat realistic.

"Are you gonna make me into a unicorn, sir?" one of them shouts from the back of the minibus to a chorus of jeers and laughter.

"I think I'll leave that up to you to figure out, Steven," he replies in an even voice, grinding his teeth not to snap. "And I told you, I'm not a teacher. You can call me Robert."

These kids aren't stupid. Most of them are this way because no one's ever bothered to show them their options.

"Where are we going then, _Robert_?" a high, sweet voice asks, terrifyingly near to his ear.

Robert risks glancing up to see Charlene and her ever-present smirk and fluttery eyelashes. Her tie is askew, like the rest of her classmates', and her shirt also has several buttons undone. Sometimes he hates being one of the youngest staff at 23 because for some reason it gives 15-year-old girls the misguided impression he'd be interested in them.

"I wish you'd listen more carefully, Charlene," he sighs, looking out of the window just to be safe. "We're going to Hotten Community College to see some of the vocational courses on offer. I really think you'll benefit from it and, on second thoughts, sir is just fine."

"I know how you can benefit from me, sir," she purrs and Robert swallows his laugh as the minibus comes to a rough halt, thrusting her towards the driver until she grabs the back of Robert's seat for support as he stands up to address the rest of them.

"Okay, you lot, we're here! Take your bags with you. The bus'll be back to pick us up in two hours, so no wandering off. Alright, follow me."

With permission from the college, they're having a leisurely look around at the facilities and Robert's checking the time to make sure they won't be late for their brief meeting with the headteacher when another student sidles up to him, surprising him with how interested he seems.

"There's a block over there with a car, sir. Can we have a look?"

Confused, Robert looks over to where the lad is pointing to see a man dressed in navy overalls, wiping his hands on an oily rag as he stands in front of the open bonnet of a beaten up car. Not wanting to discourage the lad, Robert agrees and he pushes the group towards the man, slightly regretting it when he has no idea what to say. This wasn't part of the plan of observing and talking to people he has appointments with, so he misses the way Charlene steps forward, her attention switched from Robert to the man.

"Hiya, are you single?" she asks, ever the mouthy one of her gaggle of giggling minions.

Robert shakes himself out of his stupor to slide in front of Charlene and clears his throat. "Sorry about that, you don't have to answer. I'm Mr Sugden - I mean, Robert. I'm Robert."

"Oooh, Mr Call-Me-Robert, sir!" one of the gigglers tease as Robert leaves his hand extended in mid-air and the long pause lets him study the man more closely.

Somehow he's managed to darken his close cropped hair with gel and his face is rough with acne, but his jaw is as sharp as the blue-eyed scowl he throws first in Charlene's direction and then up at Robert. He likes that he has a couple of inches height on this guy, but something about his attitude makes Robert want to either sneer at him or keep trying. He goes for both by introducing the students, not letting the guy off lightly.

"We're from Hotten Academy. I'm showing my students around the college in the hope that they'll want to come here."

"Right," the guy says, bored. Robert puffs out his chest in his shirt, tie and blazer and doesn't move, a tingle going through him as the other man rolls his eyes. "And? What's it to me?"

Robert clenches his jaw, satisfied when he catches the guy look there and then at his mouth before his gaze skitters away. "I was hoping you could give my students an insight into college life, Mr...?"

Another pause. A sigh. "Dingle. Aaron Dingle."

"Finally, a name to put to the face," Robert grins, wolfish. A smile that says _I win this round_.

However, unaffected, Aaron turns towards the open bonnet again, seemingly ignoring everyone to stare down at the engine. "I wouldn't know nothin' about 'college life' anyway," he says eventually, his tone effortlessly putting air quotes of disgust around Robert's request. "I only come here one day a week. I work in me uncle's garage."

A good looking man who's good with his hands and has a steady job. Desire suddenly sparks low in Robert's gut. It's been too long since he met someone worth more than a quickie. If Priya was here, she'd probably tell him to go for it. Then again, she'd also say he looks like a bit of a thug. 

A war starts up in his head because he can't, can he?

Surely there's a conflict of interest here. He can't be seen to get with one of the lecturers whilst he's bringing his kids to this place. He could be accused of favouritism and allsorts. Besides, he doesn't even know for sure if Aaron's into blokes.

Decision made, Robert makes a quick exit. "Well, pleasure to meet you, Aaron. We won't take up anymore of your time. Come on, guys - lets go - hop to it."

"You're such a nerd, sir." Charlene drawls, disappointed that the fit young mechanic isn't the one for her as Robert leads them back into the main building, refusing to take one last look over his shoulder.

If he had, he would've seen Aaron looking straight at him in return, a quizzical frown on his face.

 

 

 

As far as Robert is concerned, that was it with Aaron.

But fate had other ideas.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know how he got here by himself!"

Robert rushes into the little makeshift garage at Hotten College, reuniting with Aaron thanks to an errant student named Matthew, who'd decided to visit the college again, alone, until the head had given Robert a call and told him to collect his kid. She'd sounded pretty amused on the phone, but it's embarrassing to return and be directed towards Aaron, the space no longer taken up by the Volvo from a week ago. Instead, there's bits and pieces of cars everywhere that he tries not to step on as Aaron gestures to where Matthew is now, safe in his office nook, spinning on his swivel chair.

He snorts at Robert, shaking his head. "He's 15, mate, not 5. I'm sure he took the bus. He's seems like a good kid, to be honest."

Robert breathes out and relaxes into a smile. "Yeah? D'ya think he'd make a good mechanic?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," he says, but Robert watches him smirk.

That little flame of attraction burns brighter, but Robert resolves to keep it strictly business this time, no flirting because he needs to be the good guy. He's spent too much of his life being the opposite, especially when it comes to relationships.

"Listen, thank you for looking after him. They all mean well, but these kids can be a handful."

"I'd noticed." The softer note to Aaron's voice makes Robert meet his gaze, surprised at how different he seems now that there's not an audience of ten pairs of eyes on him. He scans the width of Robert's shoulders before he's caught and clears his throat. "Listen - er - sorry 'bout the other week. I wasn't in the mood to chat. I just broke it off with some idiot from a failed Tinder date. Not my idea, right. 'S'my best mate's fault."

Robert raises his eyebrows, for the amount of information Aaron's just volunteered and for apparent 'idiot' date. "I hope you find a girl who isn't an idiot then."

"Yeah, I'll remember that for when I stop being gay, eh?" he snorts, picking up his mug on the nearest counter and draining the dregs before he walks towards the nook, leaving Robert stunned. "Hey mate, Mr Sugden's come to get ya, so scram."

Aaron is gay. Aaron is good looking, good with his hands, has a steady job and is _gay_. Robert feels like he's won the lottery until a faint voice in the back of his head says _so why would he be interested in you?_

He wants to fight it out of spite, but Matthew has shuffled out of the nook with his head hung low, clearly waiting for a telling off. Except all Robert can think about is Aaron.

Distracted, he grabs Matthew by the shoulder. "Come on, you. Back to school with ya."

"Will I get detention, sir?" he asks quietly.

He sighs, figuring his heart was sort of in the right place, despite playing truant. "I don't know. I'll have to have a word with Ms Leadworth, won't I?" Ready to leave, he smiles at Aaron once more. "Thanks again. I promise you no more kids will bother you."

Robert's shocked when Aaron smiles too, shy and small, but present. "S'alright. I kinda enjoyed having 'im 'round, like a helper really."

"An apprentice?" He nods and Robert goes for it. "You know where to find me if you want him back then."

It's the boldest he's been and, this time, he leaves with a good feeling about the rest of the day, whether that includes Aaron in his future or not.

 

 

 

Friday night and another week of work done, Robert has been dragged out to the pub with Priya and Bernice, his best mate and his unlucky-in-love step-sister who needs cheering up. None of the other girls could make it at such short notice, so he's fending off the nosy ones for himself. Their current fixation is Aaron, although they don't even know his name yet.

"So, ya met a bloke on one of your - ?" Bernice flaps her hand.

"Job visits?"

"Yeah, all that teacher stuff,"

This is a well-worn argument. "How many more times, Bernice? I'm not a teacher!"

"Yeah, come on," Priya chimes in, "he gets shouted at by kids all day and not paid nearly as much as a proper teacher,"

"Thank - _oi_!" Robert catches himself as she and Bernice fall into laughter at his expense. "I have a proper job!"

Bernice clutches her hands to her chest. "Aw, is that how you impressed this fella of yours? You could at least tell us his name, Robert."

"I tell you all about my disaster dates since Rakesh,"

Robert rolls his eyes at Priya. "Rakesh was a disaster, you mean. Alright, his name was Aaron and he was pretty fit. Happy now?" A cheer goes up between the two of them and Robert grins, pride for his girls winning out against embarrassment save for a quick look around that they're not disturbing the peace too much.

"Tell us more!"

"I'm saving it until you've had a few more drinks in ya and you won't remember a word I've said come tomorrow morning," he winks, standing up.

Emptying their glasses in one go, Priya holds hers out in demand, followed by Bernice after a rather forceful nudge and he takes them with a fond shake of the head to go to the bar. It's a lot busier now than when they first sat down, so he has to fight his way through and when the front of the melee is served, everyone moves too quickly to do anything but go along for the ride until, avoiding getting a drink tipped all over him, Robert bumps hard into whoever's unfortunate enough to be standing right behind him.

"Oi, watch it, mate!" a surly, shockingly familiar voice grouses and Robert quickly spins around, wide-eyed.

"Aaron?"

The deepest scowl slowly smooths out in realisation. "Robert?"

"The one and only," he smirks, feeling buzzed from alcohol and knowing how good he looks tonight in his white shirt and fitted jeans. Priya calls them his 'pulling jeans' because they make his "arse look incredible". He watches Aaron's gaze track slowly down his body, unreadable except for how he then glances away, like he's nervous about being seen to check him out. Maybe Robert needs to try harder?

He steps closer, hand reaching for Aaron's wrist but he snaps to attention and backs off. Hurt must flash across Robert's face before he can school his expression to neutral because Aaron looks pained. Stuttering, he moves towards Robert's ear, slightly on his toes.

"Meet me in the bogs in 10 minutes," he hisses, Robert squinting to catch what he's saying over the loud Friday night music.

Robert nods and he's gone, swallowed up by the crowd. If he's honest, he doesn't know if he can wait 10 minutes when all he really wanted to do was suggest Aaron come and meet his best mate and his step-sister, half to prove to them that he's not some drummed up fantasy of a lonely man. Sure, he can pretty much get anyone he wants into bed, but Robert's tired. He wants more. A clandestine meeting in the gents isn't exactly the most romantic start to a relationship but he'll take it because he can't seem to keep away from Aaron, even when he's not trying to pursue him.

Robert gets the drinks for his girls to pass the time, but slowly sips his own. The last thing he wants to be is desperate for the loo when, hopefully, Aaron has an altogether sexier reason for asking him there. Time crawls to a virtual stop and he tries to keep pace with Bernice's latest salon tale, except his head is filled with Aaron. It's pretty much been that way since the day they met.

Finally, it's time and Robert makes his bathroom excuse to the ladies. He grins inwardly as they barely pay attention. They don't know he's about to meet a fit bloke and well, he forces his expectations low whilst prepared to turn on the charm. However, he needn't have worried because as soon as he gets there, a stall opens and an arm yanks him in, locking the door before he can blink. From a moment of staring at a hungry-eyed Aaron, chapped lips are on his, taking everything he has to give so fast it's a blur of motion before Robert cups Aaron's cheeks and pecks his mouth, cutting short the urgency.

"I thought ya wanted this?" Aaron says, rigid as he stops with a wary look in his eyes.

"No, I do!" Robert exclaims, pulling him in to his body again, so he can feel exactly how much he wants this. "Of course I do. I can't stop thinking about you y'know. Do you wanna - maybe - come back to mine?"

"Yeah, alright. Let's get out of here," he shrugs.

Checking the coast is clear, Robert strides out towards Priya and Bernice's table, figuring Aaron will say goodbye to his mates too. They've stopped talking and are relieved when he returns, but he must look smug because their faces fall in disappointment.

"Sorry ladies, but I've pulled. You don't mind, do you?"

Priya is the first to recover with a sigh. "You're 23, Rob. You don't have to tell us when you wanna cop off with someone."

He laughs as Bernice cranes her neck. "Well, where is he then? I need to have a good look in case you're taking a serial killer home with you,"

"Don't be daft, he's - " He's about to say that he's just telling his mates that he's leaving, but in actual fact, he's still stood where Robert left him, head bowed and thumbs working on his phone. "Oh. He's over there."

He waits with baited breath before eventually Priya speaks first. "He's a bit...young."

"Hey, I'm still young, thank you!" Robert chastises. "I'm in my first job since graduating. He's a lecturer at Hotten College in car mechanics."

"Perfect match," Bernice replies snootily.

Robert ignores her as Priya is right; he doesn't have to get their permission to take someone home. With a last goodbye, he meets with Aaron again. "All set?"

"What?" he frowns, looking up, "Oh, yeah, whatever. They don't care."

"My best friend and my step-sister are kinda the opposite," Robert jokes, "they care too much, but I don't care, so we're good. Ready?"

At Aaron's nod, he leads the way. He doesn't live far from the pub so the walk home, whilst silent, is quick. Aaron seems particularly keen to get things started as soon as Robert drops his keys and he rolls with it, kissing him towards the bedroom, removing clothes as they go. Aaron's not exactly the most built guy in the world, but he clearly knows what he wants with a kind of frenetic energy, like he needs Robert and he needs him _now_ , no questions asked. They can talk later.

Once naked, Aaron scrambles onto the bed and Robert opens his bedside drawer to get what he needs. He's never been short of offers, so it's not like it's buried within the depths, but he has been going through a tiny dry spell with only his hand for company, thanks in part what he said being true - he hasn't stopped thinking about Aaron, how he doesn't suffer fools gladly, how Robert has had to work for every interaction, but also how caring he was with his student when he didn't necessarily need to be. He's layer upon layer of contradictions and intrigue and he almost wishes he could undress Aaron for himself and take his time with it.

What's done is done and Aaron is here, naked, on his bed, so he turns and loses his breath. Belly down and waiting on his forearms with his hips pressed to the sheets, he stares at Robert with glittering eyes in the dark, expectant.

"You gonna stand there gawping all night or what?"

Robert narrows his eyes, focusing in on him. He's gorgeous and he's also grumpy, a combination that makes Robert want to ruin him good and proper. Kneeling behind him, he spreads Aaron's thighs and vows to give him a night to remember. "I'm gonna do more than that, alright."

 

Panting hard, Robert rolls away before he immediately finds himself stroking the back of his hand down Aaron's spine. His sweaty skin shines silver from the curtained window he forgot to close amidst the passion, moonlight and shade making him look sated and somewhat softened around the edges. His prickly nature is dimmed and he doesn't tell Robert to stop touching him, so he continues as he thinks, replaying the night over and over in his mind until he chuckles quietly.

"I am so glad it's a Friday night,"

Aaron opens the eye that isn't squashed hidden in Robert's pillow. "What?"

"It's not a school night," he grins, swapping stroking hands and turning towards Aaron's flank, "which means we can do what we just did again...and again..." He kisses the rise of Aaron's shoulderblade, but he's tense. "Hey, what is it?"

"Oh - er - I work on Saturdays too, at the garage."

Robert blows out a breath, thankful his seduction isn't the problem, but pesky work. The smile creeps onto his face once more and he puts Aaron onto his back. It gives him a nice view of his abs, despite how slim he is, and Robert leans over to kiss his neck, a weakness he picked up on since the first time.

"Call in sick. Say you've got marking to do or somethin', I dunno - whatever college lecturers do,"

Aaron stiffens more and not in the way Robert would like. "Eh? What're ya talkin' about?"

Dread forms a stone in Robert's stomach, plummeting. He studies Aaron's face. He absolutely has no idea what Robert is saying. He's _not_ a lecturer in car mechanics, if there is such a thing.

Robert sits on his haunches, not caring that he's not got a stitch of clothing on. "You told me you teach at the college one day a week and the rest of the time you work in your uncle's garage."

"Teach?" A laugh bursts out of Aaron, but he's the only one. "Wait - you really thought - ?" He shakes his head, "No, I'm _in_ college to keep me mum off my back. My Uncle Cain said I could work for him the rest of the time, including Saturdays if I want the money."

None of it makes sense. "Surely you're a bit old to be in community college? But you don't look old enough to be a mature student. You should be in uni,"

"Mature - " Aaron pauses then clears his throat as he sits up, drawing his knees to his chest. He looks so vulnerable suddenly, so... _young_. Just like Priya said.

Robert feels sick. "Aaron - "

"I thought ya knew - "

Robert moves to the edge of the bed, flinching when Aaron's fingers desperately reach for his shoulder. Besides that, he's gone small and hesitant, but Robert can't help him. "How old are you, Aaron?"

His eyes fill with tears, his harsh bravado long forgotten. No wonder he seemed older, wiser, like he'd got his life together. In reality, it's barely started. Robert's not old by any stretch of the imagination, but he's had more life experience than this guy for sure.

"Robert, please - " Aaron tries one more time, angrily swiping at his damp face, but he only wants to know one thing.

"Tell me."

The silence. No way out. _Tell me your age._

"I'm 17."

"17 - ?! Oh god - "

Gasping for breath for an entirely new reason, Robert stumbles to the window and roughly pulls the curtains closed, shutting out the world from this catastrophe. Aaron's not underage by law, but _he is still a teenager_. "You lied to me."

"I never lied!" he bristles instantly, in contrast to Robert trying to keep it together. "You didn't ask!"

He grips tighter onto the curtains. "What was I supposed to think?" he asks, flatly. "You were there, nobody else around, and a rude git to my kids. You were acting so much older than...you are."

He hears the bed creak, probably Aaron getting to his feet in a rush. "But you still wanted to get in my pants!" he spits, sniffing loudly to get rid of the sound of tears in his voice.

Robert clenches his jaw. He can't have Aaron here any longer. "Get out."

"Robert - "

"Get out!" he roars, trembling.

He stares at the curtains as he listens to Aaron quickly gather his things and only turns around again when his front door slams shut. Shame flays him from the inside out, making him slump into the armchair nearby. How could such a fun, lovely night go so wrong? How could _he_ get it so wrong?

Seventeen. So young.

The thought of that being Aaron's first time with another man rises bile into Robert's throat. He was gentle, of course, as he is with all his lovers unless asked otherwise, but that's not the point. Aaron had been anxious at the pub, hadn't said goodbye to whoever he came with and was always alone when Robert saw him at the college. He was hiding.

And Robert's ashamed. He assumed and then rejected Aaron without a thought of how he felt in all this.

Needing to get clean somehow, he crawls into the shower and lets the water fall onto his head and knees in the futile hope it'll wash away all the memories and he can forget he ever met Aaron Dingle.

 

 

 

Turns out it's not that easy to forget a whole person, especially when you're feeling guilty over your part in the mess. Much like fate trying to get them to constantly meet, all Robert can see and think about now is Aaron. It was bad when he was pretty much a fantasy. Since he's known Aaron in the most physically intimate way, it's even worse.

"Seriously, will you stop moping and do something about it!" Sitting across from him outside their favourite coffee shop, Priya spears her lunch with her fork. "I've come out of the factory for lunch with you and all you've done is moan about Aaron lying to you. Grow a pair, Robert, and sort it out."

Robert forlornly stares down at his coffee cup for a moment, not interested in eating. "He didn't lie to me," he realises at the same time as he speaks, something inside him telling him to defend Aaron to his best friend. "He just didn't tell me that much about him."

"Oh, classy."

Robert squints at her. "Don't judge me, or him. You've been picking the wrong guys 'cause you're too scared to date anyone remotely different to Rakesh. Live a little. Aaron's a good guy." He stops himself and realises he means it. "Yeah. Aaron's the best." He stands up, needing to say all this to Aaron, if he'll listen. "Listen, I've - I've gotta go. I'll see ya,"

"What - Robert?" Priya calls to his retreating back. "You can't just tell me off and then leave! Let me know how it goes! Call me!"

Priya is the furthest person from his mind though as he gets into his car and speeds to the college, determined to see Aaron and say his piece, whether he's believed or not. He strides to the block with the confidence he's trying to muster with every step, projecting his normal self even though he feels like a bag of nerves deep down.

He falters when Aaron isn't there, but a man older than both of them is. Dark haired and tough looking in a more pronounced way than Aaron, Robert guesses the familial connection.

"Hi, are you Aaron's uncle?"

Even grumpier than his possible nephew, the man looks at him blankly. "What's it to you, posh boy?"

"I'm not - " he splutters, before he decides not get distracted by arguing. "Look - never mind, just tell me - is Aaron here or not?"

"I'm here," a gruff voice says behind him and Robert jumps out of his skin to see Aaron has arrived, holding two paper bags from McDonalds and two polystyrene cups. He gives Robert a wide berth as he passes him to hand a bag and cup to his uncle, eyeballing him until he sighs deeply. "Can you give us a minute, Cain?"

He grumbles, but does as Aaron asks, already eating as he walks back to the main building. They watch him go until he's out of sight and Robert smiles tightly. "So that's your uncle, eh? I bet he looks scary, but he's actually a pussycat."

"No." Aaron retorts and leaves it at that. Robert doesn't blame him for being guarded and he watches as Aaron puts down his lunch on the side then says or does nothing else. He's waiting for Robert's next move.

"Hey," he touches Aaron's shoulder, getting no response, not even a flinch. Somehow that hurts more. "I came to apologise, for the other night."

Aaron spins. "Other night? It's been nearly _a month_ Robert!" he snarls, unable to help himself.

"So you've been counting then?" he jokes feebly, recoiling when Aaron glares. "I know, I know, but I didn't think you'd want to see me. I hurt you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like I did. I was shocked and kicking myself for how silly I'd been not to realise - well, no, I think I always knew, I just deluded myself into thinking you were older because I liked you. " He meets Aaron's eyes, finds him biting his lip. It's infuriatingly sexy and Robert needs to get out of there before he does something stupid. "Like I said, I'm so sorry for taking this long to come and make this right. You're incredible and I'm an idiot and anyone would be lucky to date you, whether you're 17 or 1700. At least you're already more mature than I am. Okay, that's it. Bye, Aaron."

It feels horrible to walk away but Robert tells himself he'll get over him, even though he knows it'll be hard. He's enjoyed their chance meetings and how they've constantly been thrown together. Sometimes even the power of the universe can't make up for a plonker like Robert.

"Would they?" Aaron suddenly shouts as he's halfway across the grass between here and the main building.

"What?"

Aaron comes out into the open air, his forearms clean of oil for lunch but the same old overalls. One of the things Robert loved about seeing him at the pub was the sea blue shirt he had on, untucked but effortlessly gorgeous. It made him look different, almost approachable compared to these work clothes. Like the kind of guy Robert would have no problem chatting up.

"Would they be lucky to date me?"

He makes a face at 'date' and Robert tilts his head curiously, hoping he comes closer if he stands still. "Of course they would," he scoffs, incredulous. "You're fit and gobby and I enjoyed being with ya. It's the most fun I've had in ages, actually."

Their eyes connect before they both laugh, embarrassed at making such confessions outside. "Well, you're alright I guess."

"Just alright?"

"Don't push it," Aaron replies firmly, yet the sparkle is in his eyes again, giving hope.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

He juts his chin at him. "Come 'ere and find out, mate."

"Why don't you?"

Robert smirks as Aaron rolls his eyes, falling easily into flirting. He's the first to crack and he walks towards him, palm to Aaron's jaw.

"I'm sorry an' all," he says, surprising Robert. "I knew you were older and I let ya think I was like you. I thought you'd be a one nighter so it didn't matter - "

"And then I came on too strong," Robert interrupts, the pieces of their night together slotting into place, "wanting a lazy Saturday in bed with a virtual stranger. See? I'm an idiot."

"You are," Aaron smiles and it's like sunshine. Still, Robert tickles his side, delighting in how he tries to shy away. "You are! But I don't mind ya."

"Ringing endorsement, indeed."

"Can ya shut up now?"

"Make me."

He's pleased when Aaron grabs the nape of his neck and kisses him full on the mouth. Whilst it's not terribly busy at this part of the site when it's lunch time, there's still a few students milling about and a thrill zigzags in Robert as he revels in them snogging like neither of them care about being seen.

"Go on, Dingle! Get stuck in!" some boy yells, making Robert shake with laughter until he has to break the kiss.

Aaron doesn't let him go far, hugging him close. "How old are you, anyway?" he asks, muffled into Robert's neck.

It dawns on him that he never heard Priya tell him he's old enough to make his own decisions. "23." He squeezes Aaron's waist when he doesn't say anything straight away. "Is that alright with you? Do you wanna be my toyboy?"

Aaron snaps out of it with a disgusted groan. "I'm not gonna kiss ya if you ever say that again, ugh!"

"Fair enough, no age jokes," he chuckles. "But please go on a proper date with me?"

"Only if we can end up back at yours." he replies, cheeky.

With that kind of immediate response, he can tell he definitely wasnt Aaron's first go at the rodeo. The anxiety disappears to be replaced with excitement for the future and Robert hides his grin in his overalls. "Deal."

 

 

 

It fills Robert with a huge sense of déjà vu as he loads his students onto the minibus to head for Hotten College again. He's learning in his job all the time and getting more confident in his abilities, something which Aaron grumbles about because apparently he can now be "a bit of a cocky so-and-so"!

Instead of putting off the likes of Charlene, newly sixteen and dangerous with her found freedom, she hasn't stopped flirting with him.

"Is that a new shirt, sir?" she asks, standing in the aisle as the minibus trundles on. "You look so fit,"

"Thank you, Charlene. My boyfriend bought it for me," he smiles, still not tired of saying that.

"But - but didn't you go out with Ms Kendall like forever ago, sir?"

Robert frowns. "How did you know - forget it, I don't want to know how you knew that, but yes, I did, briefly. I'm bisexual."

It's another thing that's changed since he met Aaron. They've been steadily coming out to family (Robert) and friends (Aaron) as well as telling them of their six year age gap relationship. The more time they spend together, they're finding the less the number matters.

"Ooh, still a chance then, sir," Charlene purrs, using her hand on the back of his seat and the sudden movement of the bus to put it accidentally-on-purpose on his shoulder. Pretty much like old times.

He takes her fingers away, looking into her eyes to make sure she understands. "I'm your careers advisor, Charlene. It's never gonna happen." The minibus judders to a stop and Robert stands to address the rest of the group. "Okay, everyone! Same as always, you know the drill. If you see anything you're interested in, let me know."

After brightening Charlene's day by looking into a beauty therapy course and having his pinkie finger painted baby pink in a demonstration, he uses Matthew's luckily burgeoning interest in becoming a mechanic to go and see if Aaron's around. He can admit to himself that he's disappointed when he sees Cain coming out of the nook with some papers.

"Ah, Mr Dingle!" he forces a smile, in advisor mode. "Nice to see you again. Matthew was hoping to speak to the other Mr Dingle? Aaron?"

"What? Sir, no I weren't - "

Robert nudges Matthew to shut up. Cain rolls his eyes, probably seeing right through him, as he bangs a fist on the boot of the car. A second later, a tiny trolley on wheels rolls out and Aaron's disgruntled face appears.

"Who peed in your cornflakes this morning, mate?" Cain wordlessly points at Robert then returns to the nook, believing he's safe from catching them with their tongues down each other's throats (this time) because Robert has a bunch of kids with him. Aaron stands up and brushes himself down as Robert's heart jumps for joy at the sight of him. "Oh, hiya."

"Hi, Mr Dingle."

His lip curls in disdain, but he nods at Robert to keep it professional. "Mr Sugden. What can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if you could talk to my students, particularly Matthew, about what it's like to study here?"

"You go here?" Matthew pipes up in awe.

Aaron looks to Robert then at Matthew. "Er - yeah. Just one day a week 'cause I got a job at me uncle's garage, but yeah, I'm in college."

"Are you single yet?" one of Charlene's friends shouts from the back, Charlene smirking proudly next to her because she clearly egged her on.

"No, I'm not." He scratches his jaw, a shy smile teasing the edges of his mouth. "I was, but I have - uh - I have a boyfriend now."

"You're _gay_?!" Charlene screeches, taking over like always. "Why are all the best ones gay!"

"Not all, Charlene," Robert reminds her. "I'm definitely not gay."

"Nah, but you are arrogant." Aaron retorts before thinking, horrified when he realises what he let slip. "I mean, er - Mr Sugden - "

"Oh. Em. Gee." Charlene says slowly, working it out. "You know each other!"

Feeling brave, Robert shrugs and sidles up to Aaron to put an arm around his waist. "We do. He knows I work with you lot, he knows I'm older than he is and he knows who bought me this shirt because it was him. Mr Dingle - _Aaron_ is my boyfriend."

There's an awkward pause before everyone starts to chatter. "That explains a lot. Like why we keep coming here every week." Charlene says above them all, acting wiser than her young years. He'll give her this victory because it's true.

"Yeah," Robert grins and Aaron manages another adorable smile in front of some very excitable kids. "I guess it does."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
